Coming Home to Maura
by SadFaceLover
Summary: What happens after Jane got home from being shot? Well, you can find out here. sorta Sequel to Tell me Maura, but can be read alone.


**Okay, I am beginning to like LucyandRenee and JUJUChick16. This will be a one shot only. I'm doing baby steps. It is sorta the sequel to Tell me Maura and what happened between the coming home and epilogue. I actually left the part out on purpose to write this LucyandRenee. **

**Loverxx**

**Disclaimer: I literally own nothing except for knick-knacks and clothes.**

Coming Home to Maura

Jane Rizzoli was standing in the rain in front of Maura's house. She just returned from war. She left due to the lack of JAGs. She didn't expect to miss Maura as much as she did. They wrote letters and sent pictures back and forth. Jane was shot in the back and returned on the condition of medical leave. She was glad to be home.

Maura was missing Jane just as much. When she heard Jane was going to leave on medical discharge, she couldn't help but worry. Jane pulled out her phone and with some difficulty she speed dialed Maura. It's been a year and a half since she has heard her melodic voice.

_God I missed her._ Jane thought miserably. The phone rang once, twice, three times when Maura picked up groggily.

"Dr. Maura Isles." Jane grinned. It was like music to her ears.

"Maur…I'm out front." You could hear the smile in Maura's voice.

"Jane, my love. I'll be out front in a jiffy. Did you know, a jiffy is a unit of time that is the equivalent of 1/100 of a second? It's physically impossible for me to be out front that fast, but you catch my drift." Jane was impressed by her usage of metaphors.

"Did Maura Dorthea Isles use a metaphor?" she teased.

"I am quite capable of using them Jane." Maura said in a matter-of-factly tone. The door opened to reveal a sleepy Maura with bedhead. It was such a rare sight, Jane laughed. She looked at the sling in her arm and smiled.

"How does it feel dear?" Jane grinned at her and shook her head.

"Come over here and give me a kiss." Jane demanded, testing Maura.

"No, you come over here. I will not go in the rain in my silk pajamas". This made Jane laugh harder and she slowly slinked over to her and put her good arm around her waist.

"I have missed you. I told them not to tell you when I got home because I wanted it to be a surprise." Maura chuckled in the back of her throat and leaned forward to kiss her.

"A surprise indeed, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles." she kissed her fiercely. When she pulled away with a pop, she looked slightly sheepish.

"Uh Jane, I went to the orphanage a few days ago. There is a newborn. His name is Lennox White. He is so cute Jane, I want to adopt him." Jane didn't care, she was just so grateful she made it home to Maura alive. She will give her the moon if she asked for it.

"I want to meet this Lennox of yours. We'll go tomorrow." Jane said with a smile. Maura squealed but refrained from pulling her darling Jane into a hug. Instead, she kissed her cheek.

"Let's go to bed Jane, you need to rest."

xxx

Jane and Maura were in the nursery of the orphanage and they went to the farthest crib to the right. It was labeled Lennox. They peered inside and Jane smiled.

"He has red hair." She told Maura. Maura nodded. There was a shaggy scruff of red fuzz on his little head.

"He is 4.8 pounds, 14 inches long. He was a pre-mature baby." Jane looked at the little boy. He was perfect for them. When Jane put a hand on the crib edge, he opened his eyes. The caramel colored eyes locked onto Jane's dark ones. All he did was…gurgle. He then reached a hand out to her and Jane immediately took it.

"Grasping reflex." Maura stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world…well, it was but still.

"May I?" she asked the woman who took care of the babies in this particular nursery.

"Oh, sure, go right ahead." She told her, sweeping up some dust. When Jane lifted him up, his eyes seemed to open up wider and he gazed up at her. This was it, this was her son.

"the guest room needs to be converted. It needs to be seafoam green and purple just like we agreed on. It will have dinosaurs as a theme. We gotta start painting. Maura we…" Maura held up a hand with a smile.

"say no more Jane. Lennox Rizzoli-Isles. he is ours."

"No, it'll be Lennox Isles. I have brothers to carry on our name. You though, are the last Isles in line." Jane said simply. Jane would not budge on her stance and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Jane, I love the sentiment, but please—"Jane held up a hand.

"No, I already said no. He will be an Isles. Your mother would love it." Finally, the duo agreed and they began to fill out the necessary paper work.

Xxx

"He's finally ours Maura. And he is so beautiful." Jane said with a smile. They had contractors make up the nursery. It was just as Jane had envisioned it to be. It was suitable and cute.

"He sure is Jane, he sure is." Maura breathed, observing Jane cradle their baby boy.

"I would still like one to look like you Maur. Have your brains, your looks." Maura hummed in agreement.

"Well, my dear, lets get started huh?" Jane looked up, confusion written on her face.

"With what?" she asked.

"Making babies Jane." Jane nearly growled and put their sleeping son in the basinet and carried Maura to their room, kicking the door shut.


End file.
